Taming the Young Fox
by lilshinsou
Summary: Gin Ichimaru was on the verge of completing Aizen's plans but to his and everyone's surprise he woke up from a nap as a 3-year-old. Rukia Kuchiki's execution has been uttered and Aizen has a lot of work to change his plans with Gin. The whole Seireitei investigates about this to return the old gin back. They grew tired of the young, mischievous Gin who loves playing pranks on them.
1. Plans and Memories

**Taming the Young Fox**

**Chapter 1: Plans and Memories**

Gin Ichimaru yawned as he lazily walked to the Western Gate of Seireitei.

"My, my, Aizen-taichou's plan is kinda borin fer an outgoin man like me. Li'l shinsou and I just wanna have fun and stab somethin." He ruffled through his silver hair and kicked a nearby stone. He kicked it all the way until he was near the western gate.

He made himself fall on his bum and crossed his legs as he wait for Jidanbou to lift up the gate to let the Ryokas in.

Considering that he had been with Aizen for so many years, he knows him quite well, but one thing he doesn't understand is how his plans go smoothly. And if a flaw appears, he could easily think of an alternative way to achieve his goals.

That mere fact scares Gin.

He vowed to kill the man when he saw him and other shinigamis standing in front of a helplessly and unconscious Rangiku on the ground.

He worked his ass off for decades to earn Aizen's trust. And so he did.

But that doesn't end there.

Gin thought that if he earned the man's trust he can easily kill him with his zanpakuto.

The problem is, being a sly fox that loves manipulating people he is, Aizen is way way better than him in manipulating other people's minds too.

That made Gin work for him until now, he's no good yet.

He can't beat him yet with his current strength.

So now, he's stuck.

He have no choice but to follow Aizen around like a dog.

He knows if he back out now, he'll get killed and his efforts will be all for nothing.

The gates started to get lifted by Jidanbou, the grumbling sound it produced as it was being lifted shows off how heavy this stone gate can be.

Gin got pulled back to reality with this and stood up, removing the dust from his haori.

"Well now, Ichimaru Gin, time for yer work. Finish this and you can go back to your office and take a nice and peaceful nap." He said to himself as he took steps towards the gate.

Other shinigamis from other squads stay put and watched the 3rd Squad captain as he went nearer and nearer to the gate. They looked at him with such proud eyes, even though he looks really creepy with that plastered grin on his face, they still look up to him as a captain with undeniable strength. He was a child prodigy so they really look up to him.

Gin felt eyes watching him and smirked.

_Soon those eyes will be shattered with hate and fury_.

He had long accepted that he will not be having a good reputation after accomplishing Aizen's plans, especially this one. Not even Rangiku will look at him the same way she looked at him when they were kids.

The gates were now open enough to let the ryokas in.

Somehow, Jidanbou stopped lifting the gate as he saw Ichimaru standing a few meters away from the gate.

"Is there something wrong, Jidanbou?" A orange-haired boy asked the gatekeeper who was slighty trembling.

Ichimaru smiled at them sending chills down their spine.

The orange-haired boy saw the man infront of them and asked the gatekeeper. "Who is this guy?"

"T-The third squad captain… Ichimaru Gin!" Jidanbou answered.

"Ah, this is not allowed." Gin said and in a blink of an eye, Jidanbou's left arm was slashed, causing the gate to lower down a bit.

"That's too bad…yer a gatekeeper. Opening the gate is not yer duty, big guy."

Jidanbou's pain was all painted in his face, Gin just smiled. Still, the gatekeeper held the gate up with one hand.

"Oh, ye can still hold the gate with one hand? No wonder yer one of the elites in Seireitei." Gin said, mocking him.

"B-because I lost… the gatekeeper opens the door when he loses. It's only natural." Jidanbou said.

"What idiotic rules are ye talkin about? Even if the gatekeeper loses, he should not open the door. If the gatekeeper lost, then that would mean…"

"…he must be executed."

Before Gin could attack Jidanbou, the orange-haired boy stopped him.

And it made it all more fun for Gin.

"STOP MESSING AROUND, ICHIGO!" A cat shouted from behind Jidanbou

"Ichigo…Orange hair…and a sword as long as his height… I see…" Gin said to himself and his grin grew wider.

"So, you're Kurosaki Ichigo." With that said Ichigo looked at him with a confused look, Gin walked a few steps away from them.

"If that's the case, then I aint gonna let ye pass." Gin extended his arm and showed off his zanpakuto.

"Then why are you walking away? Are you gonna throw that little dagger at me?" He said.

"This is not a dagger. ." Gin said.

"This is my zanpakuto." With that said, Gin aimed his sword and said "Ikorose, Shinsou."

Ichigo was shocked at the sudden stretch and speed of that zanpakuto and immediately covered his body with his sword. Ichigo was thrown out of Seireitei with Jidanbou, letting the gate go down.

"Bye bye!" Gin waved at them, mocking them.

After that, he faced the other young shinigamis who have seen the whole scene. He walked breezily away from them and continued on his way to the Squad 3 Barracks.

"Job is done. Time fer my precious nap." He said.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by his squad members.

He lazily sat on his chair, with his feet on his desk, ruining the well-stacked paperwork that his lieutenant might have done a while ago.

He looks around his office; a lot has changed since the day he was introduced to this office as the new 3rd squad captain. It was quite a dull room; only a desk and a table. He didn't mind though, he wasn't the type to do decorations and stuff. But look at it now, with all this furniture. It was gifts from Aizen, Izuru and Rangiku.

The calligraphy picture he has hanging at the left side of his office was made by Aizen. Although he hated the man, he was quite surprised how father-like Aizen can be at times. He was there when he graduated at the Shinigami Academy and the day when he became captain. Sometimes Gin feels like Sosuke Aizen has been filling a hole in his heart, the hole of not having a guardian or a parent. He hated feeling that way about him so he shrugs his shoulder and looked away from the picture.

The small bamboo table near the couch was from Izuru. He knew how his lieutenant respected him so much. Even though he looks weak and shy, he was amusing for Gin. That's why he never asked old man Yamamoto for another lieutenant. He was quite sorry how the boy feels awkward around him, sometimes he wish that Izuru would learn how to be like him, a mischievous prankster. But some things can't be changed even though you idolize someone so much.

Just above the bamboo table lies various colors of chrysanthemum in a white flower vase. It was from his best friend, Rangiku. He remembered how he disagree of having it in his office since flowers are not really his thing but the girl was so persistent so he just accepted it. She said that he should take good care of the flowers or else she'll knock the daylights out of him. Ever since that day, Rangiku checked on the flowers daily. But time passed by, and they were both busy. Somehow, he was grateful he had this gift, it made him feel that Rangiku's there.

Gin broke out a sigh and a genuine smile appeared on his pale face.

"Never thought I'll be missin such things this early. I'm not even leaving yet." He chuckled and soon enough he dozed off to dreamland.

**TBC**

**Author's Notes:**

So whadda ya think guys? :

This is my firs fic. I'll be updating soon. Sorry if you guys think that Gin will be a 3-year-old in the first chapter.


	2. Unplanned

**Chapter 2: Unplanned**

Gin's eyelid fluttered open as he allowed the sunlight to touch his skin. He stretched his arms as he yawned leisurely.

A sudden shock approached him as he heard his yawn in a high pitch manner.

He looked up him; it was his ceiling, but something's off.

It was big. Too big. For a second he thought he was in Yamamoto's office, for the old man has the largest office in Seireitei.

He looked infront of him and found a big brown desk filled with paperworks. It was incredibly large than the last time he saw his desk.

The 3rd squad captain decided to stand up and take a walk but to his surprise, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell from his seat, hitting his head on the well-polished floor.

He hit the floor so hard that he lost his consciousness and blood keep dripping from his forehead until his pale face was even whiter than the paperwork lying around the office.

Moments later…

A knock came from outside the unconscious body's office.

He knocked but to his dismay there was no response.

"Captain Ichimaru, permission to enter, sir. I came to collect the paperwork and there is urgent matter that I will tell you, sir."

No answer.

He started to worry, the guards told him that the captain was inside his office. If he was sleeping, he would leisurely threaten him from inside his office for disturbing his slumber.

But today was unusal, Izuru quickly opened the door and entered.

No Ichimaru Gin around here.

"Captain?" His eyes wandered around the room looking for the fox-faced captain.

Izuru saw the messy office with the paperworks he finished lying everywhere. He was now certain, that his captain was here.

"Captain, where are you? This is no time for pranks, there's a captains' meeting you have to attend to." He asked, feeling uneasy.

Izuru sighed. He tried to sense his captain's spiritual pressure but for some unknown reason he can't detect it.

"Oh well, I better clean this mess than doing nothing." Izuru started picking the pieces of paper carefully until he grabbed a wet one.

"Huh?" He turned his gaze to the paper he just grabbed and found out it was wet with blood.

Izuru found the trail of blood leading to the captain's desk. The most gruesome things popped up into the blonde's head, why is there blood here? Is this my captain's? Is his body lying lifeless behind that desk?

But he shrugged it all and rushed behind the desk finding his captain's haori partly soaked in blood.

"W-what's this?!" Izuru's eyes reflected with horror.

Izuru slowly pulled out the haori…

To his shock, he saw a lump under the black shihakusho and a small fragile arm uncovered.

"An arm?!"

Izuru was too shocked to move. It took him a few breaths to calm himself down.

"There is certainly a child under my captain's robes. Where the hell did it came from?"

Izuru removed the black shihakusho and found…

"C-C-C-CAPPPPTAINN?! CAPTAIN I-ICHIMARU?!" He cried.

…a child that resembles his captain so much.

"Captaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptain WhathappenedWhodidthistoyouYoulookhorribleYou'reso akedinbloodandandandohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshWhatAm IGoingToDoCaptainHelpmecaptainCaptainIchimaruSpeak tomeYOUCANTBEDEAD?!"

Izuru started to bite his handkerchief until he saw the miniature version of Gin move and sit up.

"…Izuru?" The boy said.

"Captain, you're alive!" He said in tears.

"Yer so noisy, Izuru. Hang on a sec, when did ya became so big?" The boy examined the lieutenant in front of him with his light blue orbs, his voice higher than the normal pitch he had.

"Captain, I don't know how to say this but you… you're…"

"What?"

"Uhmmm…"

As the boy waited for an answer he

"My head feels a tad heavy than before, and it stings…and I think I'm feelin dizzy…"

The boy touched his forehead and felt liquid flowing down his fingers; he withdrew his hand back and watched as the red liquid started to pour droplets down the floor.

"Oh. Blood." He stated nonchalantly.

Izuru's jaw dropped as he watch his captain carelessly wipe his hand with his haori.

He watched his captain wipe his hands until the latter fell on his back; unconscious again.

"HOLY SHIT! He lost too many blood. I'm so stupid I didn't bring him to Squad 4 immediately after seeing him in blood." Izuru tear his own shihakusho(his captain will be mad if he would tear his haori with no permission he thought) and wrapped it in the young captain's head.

The lieutenant flashstepped as fast as he could to bring his captain to the Squad 4 Barracks, Captain Unohana wasn't there since she's in the captains' meeting. Luckily, Lieutenant Isane came out and saw Izuru carrying a child.

"Kira-san! What are you doing here? I was just going back to the other lieutenants." She stated, her eyes never leaving the boy in Izuru's arms.

"Isane, please help him! He lost a large amount of blood and it's my fault that I didn't bring him here earlier. Please save him, please save my captain!" With that said, Isane's eyes widened and was about to question Izuru but she knows the child's life is at stake so she just nodded at Izuru and gave orders to the squad 4 members.

"You! Go inside and prepare the room for treatment of Captain Ichimaru!"

"Go take a sample of his blood and get the same type from the lab!"

"Double time, everyone go to your proper places, a captain's life is at stake here!" She shouted orders to everyone while Izuru walked beside her until they arrived the room where his captain will be treated.

After a few minutes, Isane came out of the room and was greeted by a worried look from Izuru.

"Is the captain, okay?" The words went out of his mouth before he knew it.

"We stabilized his spiritual pressure for the mean time, but he's lacking blood. Captain Ichimaru seems to have a rare blood type. I called for Squad 4 members with type B but we have none."

"I don't have the same blood type too. Where can we get one?" He asked.

"I haven't checked the profile of all of the captains, wanna come?" She invited him as they went inside another room.

They read together the files, and earnestly seeking for a B.

Done with 13 lieutenants and 12 captains, not one B showed up.

This last file will judge the early recovery of the 3rd squad captain.

They opened the file and read It out loud…

"Hitsugaya Toshiro….Eye Color: Aquamarine….Hair color: White…Blood Type…B."

They finally found someone with the same blood type. All they have to do is inform him so he can undergo the blood transfusion.

"I'll send a hellbutterfly to Captain Unohana. They're still gathered there with Captain Yamamoto. This way, Captain Hitsugaya will know as well as the other captains."

"Thank you, Isane." Izuru said, a bit tensed.

"Hey. It's gonna be alright." She said.

"Yeah."

"So, how did Captain Ichimaru became a child?" She asked him.

"I… I really don't know."

* * *

Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the 11 captains(ukitake not present) is patiently waiting for the presence of the 3rd squad captain…

"I wonder what time that Ichimaru will have the urge to come here?" Toshiro said, irritated.

Suddenly, a hell butterfly arrived and Unohana read the message for everyone since it's from Isane.

"Attention to all 13th court guard squad captains, this is Lieutenant Isane of Squad 4, I have urgent news why Captain Ichimaru is not present in your captains' meeting. Lieutenant Kira of Squad 3 came here about ten minutes earlier with a child in his arms. Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the 3rd Squad, has become a 3-year old and is currently suffering severe blood loss. With all due respect, may we request for Captain Hitsugaya's approval to be a blood donor since we found out in your profile that you and Captain Ichimaru share the same blood type. That is all, thank you."

With that said, everyone in the room looked at Yamamoto.

The old man snapped his staff to the floor and spoke, "Due to unexpected circumstances, Rukia Kuchiki's execution will be delayed. Squad 4 and Squad 10 Captain, please proceed to the Squad 4 barracks. As for the remaining captains, do not let your guard down, for the ryokas might attempt to get inside the Seireitei. The situation of Gin Ichimaru will be only known to Captains. You are all dismissed."

All of the captains went outside the room and proceeded to their respective squads.

Squad 5 Captain walked calmly to his squad.

"This is not what I expected, Gin." He sighed to himself.

"Oh well, that's that. I hope you're doing fine, anyway."

**TBC**

**Author's Notes:**

Yey! Chapter 2 is up, sorry if it's kinda all serious and stuff. The fun will start soon, don't worry. I hope you're still with me though. Haha.

P.s. no yaoi. Haha just warning the Gin and izuru fans out there.

Byebye. Imma sleep now. :D


	3. Needles and Iron Bars

**Author's Notes:**

Yey! I was supposed to upload this the next day but I got excited HAHA. Anyways I hope ya enjoy the short moments of little Gin. The links I've placed are original bleach soundtracks so you can get in the mood while reading Haha. :))

Just paste it next to you tube dot com and you're done :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Needles and Iron Bars**

[ /watch?v=pp47flcst1M] listen to this while reading :)

_Gin Ichimaru… you silver haired bastard._

_So karma made its move on you, I can see the heavens smiling upon me today._

_You sly fox, who always pick on me being vertically challenged, I'll get those fancy needles in Squad 4 and sew your annoying grin so you can never show it to me!_

_I'll even make your eyelids open with this tape I got from the living world._

_I can't wait to see you in that state, oh wait, and according to the report you turned to be a three-year-old? I'll be happy to watch you cry and scream MOMMMY!_

_I've waited for the day I will avenge my shattered pride, you you damned bastard! I will suffocate you with your used diapers and humiliate you to death!_

Toshiro's evil aura seemed to bother the older captain in front of him; the both of them were riding Minazuki. She didn't bother to ask him but shivers were sent down her spine when he heard Toshiro chuckled evilly.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana smiled as she felt the young captain perked up as he was taken from his trance.

"What is it, Captain Unohana?" he said, trying to act formal and dismissing the murderous glint he had in his eye.

"Are you feeling alright?" She looked at him with a worried look.

"Why, yes, I'm fine. Look I can even do push-ups." He let out a nervous chuckle as he continued doing push-ups.

The 4th Squad Captain look at him suspiciously making him do push-ups faster and faster.

"I should go talk to Ukitake after the blood transfusion." She stated, still eyeing Toshiro.

"I need to tell him to stop sending you sweets; the sugar is really affecting you, Toshiro. I understand those candies are irresistible to kids but you need to lessen it at times." No mockery intended, she looked at him with her sweet motherly nature.

Toshiro lost his balance and hit his chin hard on Minazuki.

"LIKE HELL I EAT THOSE CANDIES!" A vein popped in the young captain's forehead as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, Captain Hitsugaya… I would want to ask you something." She said, seriousness in the tone of her voice.

"What is it?"

"Is it your first time to undergo blood transfusion?"

"Yes."

Unohana gasped making the boy slightly twitch his eyebrow.

"Please answer my next question truthfully."

"Uhh. Sure."

Unohana looked behind her shoulder and eyed Toshiro intently making the boy gulp.

"Captain of the tenth squad, child prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya!..." She stated.

"uhh yeah that's me…" Toshiro pointed at himself and blinked a few times. Clueless of what Unohana is going to say next.

"You will be undergoing a series of test later for the blood transfusion so, tell me…"

"…ARE YOU SCARED OF NEEDLES?" She showed him her motherly smile.

Toshiro's sight darkened a bit. He just shrugged the urge to shout at Unohana again and let himself fall on his back.

"No, I'm not." He said as he waited for their short trip to Squad 4 end.

* * *

[ /watch?v=h0HFGBNaO90] listen to this while reading this

"Captain Ichimaru, please stop!" Izuru chased his captain who was running around with his feet and hands (like a loose dog), oh and he's wearing that signature grin.

He was going like this for a number of times. on and off. On and off. Running and crashing. Running and crashing. Due to lack of blood he loses his consciousness after running around for a short period of time.

Other Squad 4 members are trying to catch him but he was tricky, some of the nurses even bumped into each other while Ichimaru laughed.

"Isane, he's heading your way!" Izuru shouted from the other side.

"Alright!"

Ichimaru was heading towards her but suddenly the boy tripped and hit his head again.

Isane panicked and went near the boy and scooped him in her arms. An unpleased look painted in her face as she saw Izuru running towards them.

"I swear to the gods, Izuru. I will kill your captain if he doesn't stay still in his bed until Captain Unohana and Captain Hitsugaya arrives. Look at the mess he'd done!" She glared at the blonde lieutenant.

The hallway was messed with broken chairs, the trash can opened and cracked, squad 4 members and nurses lying slightly injured.

"Your captain is a storm!"

"I'm sorry, Isane. I'll take him back to his room now. I'll guard him." Izuru was about to take his captain but was stopped by a sudden increase in spiritual pressure by Isane.

"Izuru, I am so tired of your captain's mess. I will be the one SECURING him to his room." A glint of violence in her eyes.

He laughed nervously as he watched the purple-haired lieutenant go inside the room.

* * *

[ /watch?v=FEIyihd4pLQ] Listen to this at this part. :D

"Welcome back, Captain Unohana! Welcome Captain Hitsugaya to Squad 4!" The guards greeted the two captains as they proceeded to where the two lieutenants and Ichimaru is.

The two of them took a few steps and saw Izuru in a corner, hugging his knees with his left arm and drawing circles on the ground with his other hand.

"W-we're here." Hitsugaya said as he eyed Izuru who had a traumatic expression on his face.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Unohana!" He jolted up and bowed his head.

"What happened to you? And where is Captain Ichimaru?" He asked the lieutenant.

"Well, he's in that room with Isane and…" Izuru was at loss for words, he can't explain the events that happened earlier.

Unohana placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I seem to understand what happened here, let me check on those two. Just calm down, Izuru."

"Let's go Captain Hitsugaya." She said.

Unohana held the doorknob and took a long deep breath…

…and opened the door.

"AREYOUGONNASAYSOMETHINGIZURU?!IMGUARDINGYOURCAPTA INYOURSHITTYCAPTAINSOSTAYSTILLOUTSIDETHEROOMORIWIL LMURDERYOUWITHYOUROWNSWORD!"

"Isane."

That voice made Isane blink for a few times and looked around.

Hitsugaya and Izuru watched them with widened eyes. Alarmed if they were really in the 4th division.

"W-wait a minute! W-what happened to Ichimaru?! Why are there iron bars across him?!" Hitsugaya pointed at the small boy, his hand trembling.

"I guess things got out of hand and Isane had to tie up the patient because of its unpleasant behavior explaining the huge mess in the hallway." Unohana stated.

"What do you mean tie him up? Is that really necessary?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, taking a step back away from the two officers of the 4th squad.

"Of course, it's necessary, Toshiro. We like things inside our division _UNDER OUR CONTROL._" Unohana gave that motherly smile but something was off.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Izuru called from outside. "…be careful." He cried.

Toshiro's face went pale and his eyes looked at Unohana nervously.

With no hesitation, Toshiro turned and was about to run away but was stopped when Unohana was already at the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I thought… you said you weren't afraid of needles." Unohana reached out of her pocket a huge syringe.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried for his lieutenant as he went under the bed where Gin lies.

[ /watch?v=pp47flcst1M] Listen to this at this part. :D

"Ok, captain, I got the whole coverage." Isane said with a thumbs up, holding a video camera from the living world.

"And lieutenant Shuhei told me I can't make a headline in his Seireitei Magazine." The older captain smiled.

"Toshiro you can come out now." Unohana stated.

He's not coming out.

Isane crouched down and wondered what happened to Toshiro down there…

"Captain! I think Captain Hitsugaya passed out!" She panicked.

"Oh? Well that makes thing easier for us, go get the dextrose and we'll get this blood transfusion done." Unohana said nonchalantly.

"Captain?!"

"Something wrong, Isane?"

"No! Absolutely nothing's wrong, I'll go get the dextrose!" Isane barged out of the room, scared shitless.

* * *

[ /watch?v=RSk0o5omx6E] Listen to this until the end. :D

Unohana examined the boy's body and took a glance at the machine monitoring his heartbeat;

"Hey…"

Unohana looked at the owner of the voice,

"How are you feeling, Captain Ichimaru?" She smiled.

"Captain Ichimaru? S'that me? Well okay, I'm fine. How about ya, lady?" The boy flashed a genuine smile that reached through the Squad 4 Captain's heart.

"I'm fine. Don't you remember anything, Captain Ichimaru?" She asked.

"Well…" He squinted his eyebrows trying to squeeze something out of his mind.

The older captain gave out a soft laugh, "It's alright. If you don't remember anything, don't force yourself." She ruffled through his silver locks earning a giggle from the boy.

The older captain was quite pleased how the 3rd squad captain gave her a genuine smile and giggle.

Of course, Ichimaru smiles a lot, but a smart person like herself knows that it's just a façade. She knows that he was hiding something ever since he took the 3rd seat in Squad 5. He was always with Aizen, she thought. The man she…

"Uhm, lady…" Unohana got pulled back to reality once the boy spoke.

"Yes?" She smiled back at him.

"…why am I tied up with this cold shiny thing? Ya scared of me?" He asked earning him a light chuckle from Unohana.

She quickly placed her hand on the iron bar and bended it until it cracked.

Gin watched her with his mouth opened, his eyes too.

The older captain gasped, she might have shocked the boy but to her surprise…

"Wow, lady. Yer strong. Where'd ya learn that? I like it." He grinned. Eyes were sparkling with interest.

_"Well, this is really our Squad 3 Captain."_ Unohana thought considering his liking for weird and unusual things.

**TBC**

* * *

**Omake:**

Izuru: So, Isane, are you really sure that scaring the daylights out of Captain Hitsugaya alright?

Isane: Yes, if it's Captain Unohana's plans, we're doing the right thing

Unohana: Alright, this video will hit the headlines in Seireitei magazine, I'll show that Lieutenant Hisagi Hehe.

Isane: Captain?

Izuru: O_O


	4. A Hyper Kid

**Author's notes:**

Guess who's gonna pay a visit to our little Gin in the 4th Squad.

Again i placed some soundtracks cause it's fun that way. just paste it next to you tube dot com. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Hyper Kid**

[/watch?v=pp47flcst1M] listen to this while reading. :D

"Whowhatwherewhen?!" Toshiro shouted as he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling.

"Huh?" He looked around and found a sleeping woman in the stool beside him.

It was his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto?" The girl was in deep sleep to hear him but the young captain doesn't like being ignored so "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The girl jolted up and fell from her stool. "Ouch!" She held her aching bum as she stood up and looked at the younger boy on the hospital bed.

"Taichou!" She beamed in joy and hugged Toshiro, smothering him with her humongous breasts.

"I'm glad you're okay, taichou! Those ryokas sure got you worn out!" She said, her voice filled with concern.

"Ryokas?" He asked, confused.

"What? You don't remember? You got beaten right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?! What nonsense is this?! There is no way a captain like me will be beaten up by some petty ryokas! How dare you, Rangiku!" He shouted.

"But Captain Unohana told me that she found you-

The door opened up with Captain Unohana smiling brightly at the two of them.

Rangiku bowed and Toshiro hid under the blankets, memories of earlier came rushing back at him.

"Taichou, is something…wrong?" Rangiku was about to approach him but Unohana stopped her.

"I can handle things from here, lieutenant Matsumoto." She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am. I guess I'll be on my way to the 10th Squad." She politely said and was about to step out of the room when…

"No! Rangiku! Don't leave me here!" Toshiro jumped out of the bed and hugged his lieutenant from the back.

"Taichou?" Rangiku was surprised how her captain acted so scared and hugged her.

Toshiro was hugging her tight, making the taller woman unable to move. The boy sensed Unohana approaching so he immediately walked out of the room, turned Rangiku around and hid behind her.

"Taichou what's wrong? Y-you're acting weird." She said but the boy didn't answer.

"Well, the thing is, lieutenant Matsumoto, your captain is afraid of needles." Unohana calmly stated, while Rangiku blinked a few times and bit her lip before she cant control herself from laughing.

"Taichou, I'll… I'll b-be going now. I h-have something to do." With that said she ran away from them laughing like a mad woman.

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant fading away as he felt evil approaching from his back.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Shivers sent through his body, he was unable to move.

"Now, now, I understand that you're a bit terrified with what you have seen earlier but we were just kidding. The reason I went to your room is to stop you from telling your lieutenant about Captain Ichimaru. The captain-commander said that only captains will know about this issue."

Toshiro was now burning red, running back to his room and burying his face to his pillow.

Unohana closed the door of Toshiro's room and was greeted by Isane.

"Captain Aizen and Captain Ukitake has arrived and want to see Captain Ichimaru." She stated.

"I see."

* * *

[/watch?v=wAvS5Wpda3E] Listen to this while reading this part

"I swear they were just here, Captain! I told them to wait." Isane said searching for the two captains while running around trying to find them.

"_Ukitake and his kid sensor."_ Unohana sighed.

"It's alright, Isane, I think I know where they are now. You can go back to the lieutenant's gathering now." She said.

Unohana made her way to Ichimaru's room, greeted by some squad members that cross her way.

She heard Ukitake's laugh lingering from inside the room.

"Captain Ukitake, I think you should stop feeding Gin those candies, it might affect his current state. And will you stop choking the boy with hugs." Aizen said while smiling at Ukitake and Gin.

"Ah, but he's so cute! Look at him!" The white-haired captain turned Gin around and pushed it to Aizen.

[/watch?v=mrcrSc2DsYU] listen to this while reading this part :)

Gin was smiling from ear to ear, his blue orbs slightly opened, his brows slightly covered with the bandage around his head.

Aizen never saw Gin smile like this. There was something different, something vulnerable behind that smile… and it was a beautiful sight for him. But that sight suddenly fades away when he frowned making Aizen take the boy from Ukitake.

Gin's smile was back on his face and he grabbed on Aizen's shihakusho, using it for support as he went up and behind the man. Using all his strength, he jumped up and sat behind Aizen's neck. The 5th captain was taken aback by the sudden weight on his neck and shoulders but he didn't mind since Gin was not that heavy.

"You sure are one kid who loves to move, Gin." Aizen said while Gin rested his chin on Aizen's brown hair "Ye got a name?"

"I'm Sosuke Aizen. You can call me Aizen." He smiled.

"Ya got a nice name. So Aizen, ye have any idea what my name is?" Gin asked.

"Yes. Your name is Gin. Ichimaru Gin." He answered, amused by Gin's childish questions.

stop music here.

"Ehhh, really? I got a fancier name than ya. So Ichimaru Gin's my name. I see." Gin said nonchalantly.

[/watch?v=h0HFGBNaO90] listen to this while reading :)

Ukitake and Aizen were quite confused of what the young boy said until Unohana's voice was heard.

"Can I join in your celebration, gentlemen?" She smiled.

Ukitake ran to the 4th Squad captain and grabbed her shoulders.

"Unohana, I'm sorry if I barged in here without waiting for you as Isane strictly told us-"

"but I got so excited, my heart sensed a child with pure innocence and heart-lifting laughter, therefore I must see the child immediately." Unohana cut off Ukitake and finished his sentence with his same excuse every time he sees a child.

"That was my line." He said.

"I never knew you like kids, Captain Aizen." She eyed the man with Gin messing up his hair, his glasses slightly falling from his right ear.

"Well. It's Gin after all. I guess we really get along." He said, flashing his heartwarming smile at the woman.

"Would you mind handing Captain Ichimaru back? He must fully rest before he can engage in such activities." She stated.

"Sure." He reached for Gin's small body but the boy held onto his head and accidentally brushed off Aizen's glasses.

"I ain't goin' down yet. The air up here sure is great. I feel I'm on top of the world." He said frowning.

Ukitake stomped on the floor and cursed himself for not bringing the camera Rukia has given her from the living world.

"Captain Unohana… I don't know what to do anymore." Aizen showed a guilty smile making the other captain sigh.

"Oh I sure know what yer supposed to do now, Aizen!" Gin said as he excitedly jumped a bit.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Let's run away from this stinkin' and borin' place! A wholesome and irresistible man like me need some fresh air for breathin too, ya see?" Gin stated while slightly nodding his head.

"stinking? Boring?" Ukitake and Aizen glanced at the owner of the voice. Unohana who was severely affected with what came out of Gin's mouth.

"I-I think I'm being needed in my S-squad. Goodbye everyone!" Ukitake stepped out of the room leaving Aizen and Gin behind.

Aizen started to get nervous and whispered something, "Gin, don't cover my eyes, we're gonna make a run for it."

[/watch?v=mrcrSc2DsYU] listen to this while reading :)

The boy's grin went wider and covered Aizen's forehead instead.

"Okay!" He said out loud while Aizen flash stepped out of the Squad 4 barracks as if his life depended on it.

The boy enjoyed the wind that was hitting his face while Aizen continued to flash step away from the 4th division.

Even though, Aizen was using flash step, Gin clearly saw the surroundings and the people they were passing through.

They were running around and was shouting about capturing someone.

They look so panicked that Gin wanted to watch them more but they are now in the 5th division.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Gin shouted with his kid voice, slightly knocking out Aizen with the high pitched sound.

"You're incredibly full of energy for a kid who just went through blood transfusion." Aizen chuckled.

"Blood transfusion? What's that?" Gin asked, hearing a quite complicated word.

"Never mind that. Let's go inside my office before someone sees you." The older captain stated.

"This place feels familiar." Gin said as his head went from left to right, scanning the whole 5th division.

"You were once my subordinate in the 5th division, don't you remember?"

"I ain't got no clue what you're talkin bout, Aizen. What I do know is that you, the lady with a beard and the guy who smells like an old medicine cabinet said that my name is Ichimaru Gin."

"A beard? No, Gin. That's actually her hair, she braided it infront." He laughed lightly at the cluelessness of the boy that was riding behind him.

"Anyway, let's refresh your memories in my office… and let's get you changed, that hospital clothing sure is uncomfortable." He stated as he opened the door to his office.

**TBC**


	5. Fragments

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Lalalalala sorry i have to make gin cry. and there's some ginran there. oh why am i sayin this. go ahead read it. No soundtracks for today im so tired. T_T goodnight!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fragments**

Aizen realized that Gin Ichimaru has no recollection of what happened to him the moment he got turned into a helpless little child.

He has to be extra careful in asking questions. Knowing Gin, the boy was no ordinary child. He was a smart and tricky one, that's why he took him in the first place from the rukan district.

Now, when they were about to initiate their last plan in the Soul Society, he founds his subordinate turned into a three-year-old. Younger than the time he saw him killing the 3rd seat of the 5th squad.

Aizen run his fingers through his chocolate brown hair as he sighed, _"This is such a huge flaw in my plans." _

He watched as the mini version of Gin run around his office, going in circles and then jumping as high as he could.

He laughed at the sight. The image of his subordinate having fun somehow lifted his mood.

He continued watching the child have the time of his life running around until he decided to look away.

_I'm starting to go soft. This is bad. I might end up like Ukitake._

He chuckled lightly, getting the attention of the kid. The boy stared at him and jumped until his frail arms got hold of the captain's desk.

Using all his strength, he pulled himself up and sat on top of the desk.

"Yo, Aizen. What ya laughin at?" He slightly tilted his head to the left.

"Nothing much." He smiled at the boy.

"Ya know, yer office smells like wet wood." Gin said after jumping down the desk. Aizen wasn't even sure what wet wood even smells like.

"Well, I'll be goin now, Aizen." Gin pushed the door to the side.

"Huh? Gin where are you-"

Before Aizen can finish his sentence, the boy flashstepped meters away from the 5th division going to god knows where.

"-what the?" Dead air surrounded his office as he tried to analyze what just happened.

"How did he- Did he just use flash step?" Aizen asked himself, his eyes still wider than normal.

* * *

"Heh. I'm goin on an adventure." Gin smiled. He flashstepped as fast as he could that some squad members didn't notice him at all.

He was enjoying the wind crashing at his face as he went faster and faster.

This technique sure is useful.

Not only did he observed the surroundings around him as he rode on Aizen's back earlier, he also watched how Aizen do this technique.

And now, he's trying what he had observed.

He stopped for a moment and stood on top of someone's head, more specifically a straw hat.

Gin thought that he was standing on a roof when suddenly he felt he lost his footing, making him fall on the ground. "Ouch!"

A man with a stubble dressed with a floral type of geta on top of his captain's haori and black shihakusho turned around and looked at the poor boy scratching his bum from the impact it had with the ground. A younger woman beside him adjusted her glasses and looked at him too.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Captain Ichimaru!" The man gave him a smile, ruffling his hair in the process.

Gin looked at the man with a frown. "Ya sure have a grudge on me, old man. What ya do that for? I was just takin a rest before I go on my adventure. Now my butt hurts, who are ya anyway, how ya know my name?"

"Hm? I didn't know you lost your memory? Well, okay, let me introduce myself." He smiled as he knelt down, matching the height of the silver-haired boy.

He noticed the woman behind him eyeing the kid with interest.

"Well, kid, my name's Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th division. That woman right there…" he pointed "…is my wife."

An instant kick swinged at Kyoraku's direction but he easily blocked it with his hand.

"Now, now, no need to be grumpy all of a sudden Nanao-chan." He swooned, pulling his lieutenant for a hug.

"Captain! The kid is watching stop showcasing your lack of etiquette!" She slammed her notebook on her captain's face.

Gin's smile grew wider watching the woman smack the hell out of the old man's face. It only took a couple of moments until a chuckle escaped his lips.

The two seated officers of the 8th Division stopped their fuss and switched their attention to the boy.

Nanao let go of her notebook and threw it on the ground and walked near the child.

Gin tilted his head upward, looking at the taller woman with one eyebrow raised, "Ya need something with me, miss?" He asked.

"Captain Ichimaru, when you turn back to the creepy, scrawny fox-faced dick, can you spare my life after I do this…"

"Eh? I aint killin anybody? I'm not strong yet…" He looked down on the ground, as if embarrassed.

Nanao squealed and took the boy's arms, pulling him up and hugging him like he was some sort of stuffed animal. "Captain Ichimaru, I'm going to die of your cuteness!"

"Nanao-chan, I feel cold, wanna hug me too?" Kyoraku asked, raising a hand.

Not even a glance given.

"Oh my, I'm jealous." Kyoraku covered his eyes with his straw hat.

Gin smiled, contented of the new found warmth he was experiencing. He felt strength and protection when he was with Aizen and the other captain when they held him. Something was different with this shinigami… it was so warm. He felt comfort and love. Something was very familiar but he can't seem to pin point it.

He felt a shock in his head that made his grasp tighter on the woman's shihakusho. Nanao realized that the young captain buried his face on the crook of her neck and he trembled as he held on her shihakusho.

She tried to pull the boy away from her to take a good look but his grasp was tighter. Moments later, she felt hot tears on her neck.

Gin was crying, but he was biting his lip, trying not to let the other two hear him.

Kyoraku watched Nanao who weared a worried expression, "Something wrong, lovely Nanao-chan?"

"H-he's crying..."

"Hm? You made him cry. I guess you won't be a good mommy to our kids when the time comes." He flashed a hearty grin earning him a deadly glare from his lieutenant.

He went behind Nanao and looked at the boy who was crying on her neck. "Hey, kid. What's the matter? You hurt?"

He didn't answer, only silent muffles and faint cries.

"What would I give to cry on Nanao's lovely neck right there…" He said.

Before he knew it, the woman turned and kicked the man's family jewels.

"OHSHITTTTTithinkimgonnadie…" He fell to the ground, rolling.

"Can't you see Captain Ichimaru is crying?! Stop foolin around and do something!"

"Please… please don't be mad at me… I-I aint running away again… I promise." The boy said in between his cries that were now louder than earlier.

The two adults looked at each other, both confused. Where did that come from?

Kyoraku still on the ground, comforting his balls took the initiative to talk to the kid. "We're not mad at you, kid. Hey, I got this cool straw-hat from someone really strong. Wanna wear it? Whatta ya say?" He smiled, trying to hide the pain he's experiencing.

Nanao's eyes softened, her captain may be a jerk but he sure is good with words when it comes to lightening up the mood.

Gin removed his face from the lieutenant's neck and started to wipe his tears with his small arms. Nanao smiled at the sight of the helpless captain in her arms.

"Old man, ye really mean it?" He showed Kyoraku a genuine smile that let the pain between his legs vanished.

"Yeah. Now get down here and walk like a man. Men shouldn't be carried by women, men protect women." He stated as he got up from the ground, ignoring the deadly gaze Nanao is giving him. She wants to carry him for a little longer.

"But… I like it here." He snuggled back to Nanao's neck. "It's so soft 'n warm. Are girls really warm?" Gin asked as the they started to walk

Kyoraku chuckled at the innocence that this kid got. "Well… yeah they're warm… and cuddly. Say, wanna go to our office, I can teach a lot more things about women." He grinned.

"Captain, I will not allow such dirty information from your twisted brain be transferred to Captain Ichimaru's pure and innocent mind!"

"Anyway, I forgot to tell ya. Ichimaru shouldn't be seen by lieutenants, old man yama told us that only captains will know about this. Which means I have to report this immediately, you go ahead and make our little guest comfy in my office."

"Yes, captain."

"Be sure not to let any lieutenant or any lower-ranked soul reapers see him."

"I understand."

With that said, Kyoraku vanished.

Nanao put Gin down the ground, the boy unpleased showed a pout matching his squinted eyes.

"You can't be seen. Wear this straw-hat." She placed her captain's hat on top of the small boy's head.

"Hey, miss, let's do this so we wont get seen and ya aint gonna get in trouble." Gin flashstepped a few meters away from her.

Her jaw dropped as she fixes her glasses, analyzing what just happened. He just used flash step in his current status. She'll question him later; it won't be a problem since they can arrive in the office quickly, it's an advantage that this kid knows how to do that technique.

"Alright, Captain Ichimaru, we'll flashstep to the 8th - "

He's gone.

She went pale for a sec until adrenaline got the best of her and looked around. He was going the wrong direction, she ran after him but to her biggest fear, the boy bumped into another shinigami.

"Huh?"

Gin fell on his back with the straw-hat covering his face.

"Are you…okay?" A familiar voice made the boy sit up, letting the straw hat fall on his lap.

She had golden locks and blue orbs just like his, she had this charm he thought he saw somewhere in his life…

The woman in front of her blinked for a few times and her jaw dropped as well.

_"Silver hair… squinted eyes… pale skin…"_ She can't believe what she was seeing. "GIN?!"

Before she can take another step, someone dragged her with the boy…

"Nanao?! What the fuck is happening here?!" She yelled as they were now inside Kyoraku's office.

* * *

Gin's eyes were now open. He was staring at the woman he just bumped into earlier. Nanao and the woman was yelling at each other. She noticed him staring and he grinned when their eyes met.

"Are you really Gin?!" She asked.

"Ya look really stunnin', what's yer name, lady?" His grin still plastered on his face.

The woman blushed at the comment, "He's too honest to be GIN! I know im stunning but Gin would never say that!"

"He's Captain Ichimaru, Rangiku." Nanao rolled her eyes.

"Rangiku?" He asked.

"Have we met before?" His tone a bit serious.

**TBC**


End file.
